I Can't love him ( Itachi Love story! )
by NarutoFangirl123
Summary: Tori Uchiha a jonin level ninja returned home from a A rank mission which was successful only too find the man she loved all of her life has kill her clan. Can she ever forgive him? will she hate him forever? Itachi \ Oc


"Finally I am home"!" I screamed loudly. I ran to swiftly into the gates of Konoha. (leaf village)

I gently smiled at the the shinobi who guarded the entrance of the village. They smiled softly and nodded their heads and let me through. I looked up at the beautiful sky the stars shone every so brightly and the breeze pulled my hair in the opposite direction in which I was running. I stopped running and looked up and the dark sky. My mind drifted I hadn't seen my family in days I missed them. I also wanted to see Itachi. I needed help with my new justu I really think it would be useful to our clan's police force. I wondered If Itachi would be impressed... I doubted it. He was so skilled he would never be impressed with some jutsu I whipped up out of boredom. But it was worth a shot though I was gonna talk to him. This would be the time I talk to him. I didn't usually talk to him and when I did it'd been work related plus i'd get all nervous and sweaty and he'd think I was sick and told me get some rest. He probably thought I was some weirdo chick who got sick every time a mission was handed to her. I took a deep breathe then exhaled only thinking on the positive. I slowly walked. Thinking of Itachi... the most gorgeous, strongest, smartest person I have ever met.

"AAAHHHHH!"

My eyes widened at the voice of a woman scream. I instantly forgot the other thoughts which were previously rushing through my head.

I ran at full speed sending chakra to my feet. There was no time to waste... someone was in danger and I wasn't about to let anyone in my clan die.

I ran in the direction in which I heard the woman scream.

I ran through the entrance of my clan's homes. It was quiet. Too quiet.

I ran to my home. I silently opened the door.

My eyes popped out of their sockets. I was unaware of the tears which flooded out of my eyes like waterfalls. There my family stood they were... slaughtered... There bodies scattered across the room. Blood... blood everywhere I stood still wishing that this was dream. I soon realized it wasn't a dream. I froze I couldn't move even if I wanted too I was in complete shock.

Moments later I heard a thump as if a body dropped. I ran out side so quickly that if you blinked you would not have seen me. I ran with the tears trailing hitting my cheeks.

I went outside I saw blood and bodies. I ran and shook some of them hopping one was alive. I saw my grandfather bleeding to death I ran to him as soon as I saw him signal his hand too come closer.

"I-itachi..." said my grandfather said. He then closed his eyes. I rested my hand on his chest. His heart stopped beating.

"N-no! You c-can't die on me! You just can't" I screamed slamming my hands on his chest.

"Every else has... you can't", I whispered gently moving my hands from his chest I realized he was gone...too.

I didn't focus on what my grandfather said. All I focused on was the blood. They were all lying on the ground complete silence. My mind drifted back I remembered how I used to hate the night's because of the rushing and preparing for the next day I hated the noise and wished for silence.

My wish came true pure silence. And I hated it. I missed the laughter of the children, the men discussing work and the lady's cooking meals.

I soon thought back to what my grandfather said. Itachi. Yes Itachi couldn't have been killed he must have been fighting the enemy right now and needed backup. I ran quickly to Itachi's home.

He'd need help... I'd be there.

I ran to his home swiftly I saw him look at me with a blank expression he didn't show anger nor pain.

"I-itachi the the clan! They are... Someone...killed... They're all gone!" I shouted loudly while tears streamed down my face. I ran too Itachi hugging him with a death grip. I realized he didn't show emotion or try to comfort me. I raised my head. His blank expression stood their. I poked my head aside a little I saw his little brother Sasuke on the ground. I released my grip quickly and took a few steps back a shocked expression on my face.

Then it hit me Itachi was the murderer.

"W-w-Why?" I stuttered shaking my head. No...It couldn't be. I refused to believe Itachi did this.

He did not answer. I took a kunai out with my shaking hand. The anger and pain I felt and the fact Itachi did it was about to drive me crazy.I stood still.

I knew he'd defeat me. But that 1% chance to avenge my clan was all I was thinking about. I'd kill him... even if it was the last thing I did.

I quickly activated my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And ran directly at him.


End file.
